In a group communication environment, such as a collaboration platform, a chat application, a social network application, etc., at a certain point in an ongoing group communication, a member of the group may wish to invite new participants to the communication after a communication thread has already been accumulated. To provide historical communication content to the newly added participants, an original participant may manually resend the historical communication content (thread) to each of the newly added participants, or repeat the prior communication among the group participants after the new participants join the group.
The process of providing prior communication content to new participants could be cumbersome especially when the amount of historical communication is substantial and when new participants continually join the group at different stages of the group communication. Moreover, when an original participant resends the prior communication content to the new participants, other original participants in the group may not be aware of this decision to provide historical group communication content, and may not have the opportunity to deny or edit the information supplied to the new participants. As a result, historical communication content may be provided to the new participants even though some participants in the group may disapprove or prefer to make edits to the content before it is provided to the new participants.